


The Walter Robotics Ask Box(A.K.A the questions and suggestions box)

by SarahMeacheam



Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Inappropriate Behavior, Other, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMeacheam/pseuds/SarahMeacheam
Summary: Peter 6th installs an ask box for questions, comments,and suggestions. He promises to respond to all of them even if they are inappropriate, uncomfortable,and stupid. Poor Peter. The things he has to put up with.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: Welcome to Walter Robotics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837852
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I created the rules and guidelines for Walter Workers someone suggested an ask box where there whould be some embarrassing questions that people ask about the Walter Bots. I thought that would be a cool idea and I could really run with it.

Dear Walter Workers and inhabitants of Walter Manor (this includes the robots and A.I.)

This is the Walter Robotics ask box. Any Questions, comments, suggestions,etc. can be submitted to the physical ask box located next to my office, emailed to the official Walter Robotics email,texted to my number or the official Walter Robotics hotline for Walter Workers. You can also call and leave voice mails but, please don't call at strange hours. All responses to the ask box will be posted on bulletin boards labeled Walter Robotics ask box responses. Also texts,emails, voice mails,and calls will be responded too as well. You may post as anonymous if you wish. Anyone may submit questions, comments, suggestions,etc. even G.G. In the physical ask box you may use whatever material nearby to write a response I only ask that you write legibly. If I can't read it I can't help you. With this ask box I hope to make work at Walter Robotics easier. This will improve work flow and make life at Walter Manor better for everyone. Plus my mom and Walter Worker Sarah suggested installing ask boxes. This happened while they forceably cleaned me. Well I was in violation of rule 36 and both my mom and Walter Worker Sarah along with some other Walter Workers dragged me to the showers and cleaned me against my will. Anyway please don't be afraid to ask anything just long as you are following the rules and guidelines that are posted regularly. You will not be fired for what you post. Thanks for you cooperation and time and have a good day.

Sincerely,  
Peter A. Walter the 6th C.E.O. of Walter Robotics

Submission #0001 an email to the Walter Robotics company email: Sir this is Walter Worker Sarah. Is the email ask box working?  
Response: Yes! It's working Walter Worker Sarah and please stop calling me Sir I'm not my dad! 

Submission #0002 a text message to the Walter Robotics company ask box number: Hey Peter is the ask box number working? It's Matter Master David.  
Response: Yes and it's working wonderfully! Thanks David!

Submission #0003 a yellow post-it note with sharpie writing in the physical ask box next to Peter's office: Is this whole ask Box thing for real? Signed Walter Worker Bryan  
Response: Yes Bryan this ask box is for real and anyone can submit any kind of questions, comments, suggestions, and yada yada blah blah blah. 

Submission #0004 pink construction paper with glue and rainbow glitter that's shedding everywhere: Peter 6th is a big nerd! ( No sender on note)  
Response: G.G. we know you made this note! We have confiscated your art supplies and you won't get them back till you apologize to me! Also from this day forward a new rule has been put in place banning glitter throughout the Manor! Rule 43 .

Submission #0005 a text message to Peter 6's personal number: There's no coffee in laboratory 7! Someone has stolen the coffee pot! What the Fuck?! I can't function without coffee Peter! What am I supposed to do?! This is Matter Mistress Bunny and I need coffee!  
Response: Bunny please calm down! There's coffee in the kitchen and if you want I will put a coffee maker of some kind in each working laboratory along with coffee, sugar,and creamer if that will make you happy. Sorry apparently Rabbit took that coffee pot and we don't know what she did with it.

Submission #0006 a piece of notebook paper with ballpoint pen ink: does Spine have a dick? Or is it a Ken doll situation down there?(no sender on note)  
Response: That is a very personal question and that's none of your business! We will find out who you are and you will apologize to Spine then report for punitive duties for 3 days for breaking rule 12! We will not tolerate bullying of anyone that includes the automatons and A.I.! 

Submission #0007 an email to the Walter Robotics company email: Why does the Spine and Matter Master David look alike?(sender appeared to be Walter Worker Pearl)  
Response: To be honest I don't know. Maybe David is a distant realtive of mine that happens to have The original Peter Walter's distinctive features?

Submission #0008 a text message from Walter Worker Shelby to the Walter Robotics company ask box number: Will working with blue matter give us cancer? I know we have good health benefits but, I'm just curious.  
Response: So far we have found no correlation between blue matter exposure and Walter Workers who have gotten a cancer diagnosis. We do advise you all to wear your protective equipment such as goggles,gloves, etc. For your safety. Thank you this was a good question.

Submission #0009 A ripped of section of the pamphlets of the rules and guidelines for Walter Workers:Is Peter 6 gay?(no sender on note)  
Response: That's none of your business! Whoever sent this is to apologise to me at once then report for punitive duties for the next 3 days!

Submission #0010 a email from Walter Worker Sam to Peter 6's personal email: Can we just get a big order of guitar picks for the band? It will help out a lot since the Spine,Zero,Hatchwoth, and the Jon go through them Soo fast. I also think Upgrade has been trying to eat some. Walter Worker Erin keeps finding shredded plastic in Upgrade's internal workings.  
Response: that's a good idea Sam! Be sure and maybe get at least a dozen or so boxes if you can. Thanks for telling me!

Submission #0011 a text message from Walter Worker Bill to the Walter Robotics company ask box number: Is it just me or does Matter Master David and the Spine look alike? The way Spine treats David you'd think that Spine is his dad or older brother or something even tho he's a robot.  
Response: We don't know why David and Spine look alike and frankly I don't care just as long as there are doing their jobs and being respectful to those around them and following the rules. That's all that matters!

Submission #0012 a email from Walter Worker Sarah to Walter Robotics company ask box email: Will working with,near,or anything to do with blue matter cause reproductive harm? Specifically can a Walter Worker be able to have children? I'm just worried and curious.  
Response: You have nothing to fear Walter Worker Sarah but, I understand your concern. I was born to parents both exposed to blue matter. So was my father, grandfather,and great grandfather. We have received no reports of Blue matter causing reproductive harm of any kind. So don't worry you will be able to have children in the future if you so desire.

Submission #0013 a folded up page of printer paper with blue ink: Hey Peter since with response #0005 you are gonna install coffee makers with coffee, sugar,and creamer near every working lab. Can you add non coffee caffeine alternatives such as tea and energy drinks? Not everyone enjoys coffee but, still we need caffeine or something to stimulate us so we can do our work well. Thanks if you can.-Walter Worker Jon  
Response: That's a good idea Jon! I'll send some Walter Workers to set up some "caffeine stations" near each working laboratory that is currently in use. These areas will have a coffee maker and hot water dispenser. There will also be a mini fridge in each station for different kinds of energy drinks and coffee creamers. Pretty much everything needed to make coffee and tea and any other caffeine beverage. These areas will be restocked regularly. Thanks for your suggestion.

Submission #0014 a blue Post-it note with red ink: Are Rabbit and Upgrade's boobs made out of silicone?(no sender on note)  
Response: Why do you need to know that?! That's none of your business whoever wrote this! You better apologize to both Upgrade and Rabbit right now and then report for punitive duties for the next 3 days. We will find you!

Submission #0015 a piece of cardboard with pencil markings: Why do Matter Master David and the Spine look alike? Do you know?  
Response: No! We don't know why Matter Master David and the resemble each other! Stop asking!

Submission #0016 an email to from Walter Worker Sarah to Peter Walter 6's personal email: Sir since at least half of your staff is female whouldnt it be a good idea to have feminine products available in the restrooms? This whould also benefit all A.F.A.B. cis,non binary,trans,enby,etc. Walter Workers. Also not just tampons but, pads,sanitary napkins,etc. That way the worker's menstruating needs are meet and they won't have their work disrupted by scrounging around for a tampon or pad. I understand this might be an uncomfortable subject sir but, this whould greatly benefit us the Walter Workers. Plus you told me any suggestions were acceptable to improve work.  
Response: Well although I am a male I am also a scientist. I know that menstruating is just a biological action of the body. This is a very good idea and will be implemented as soon as possible. In all restrooms and bathrooms of the manor there will be tampons,pads,and other feminine hygiene products free for all staff to use. These will be restocked regularly. Hopefully the bots won't mess around with them like they did with the toilet paper. Thanks for your suggestion!

Submission #0017 a text to Peter 6's personal number:Hey Pete's it's the Spine can we please get some more guitar strings and mandolin strings for our instruments? Rabbit has been either loosening or tightening them too much and they snap and break.  
Response: Yes Spine I will send Walter Worker Sam to get both the picks and strings that you and the other band mates need. I hope you and Walter Worker Sarah are doing well.

Submission #0018 a piece of ruled paper with pink gel pen ink: Hey does Rabbit have a pussy or dick or is it just a doll situation down there? Since she used to be a male bot(no sender on note)  
Response: Whoever you are you I will find you and you will report to my office and will apologize to Rabbit then report for punitive duties for the next 2 weeks. You have no right to ask such personal and invasive questions. You better pray Walter Worker Sarah,the Spine,or Matter Mistress Bunny don't find you! If your attitudes continue you will be fired! 《Submission #0019 an email from Walter Worker Sarah to the Walter Robotics company email: Sir I'm curious according to the records Wand was born in 1926. That whould make her 94 years old! She looks like she's in her 30's! Is it because of all the years exposed to blue matter? Does this mean Walter Workers who work here long term end up aging very slowly? If blue matter slows down the aging process is it only external or internal and external? Response: Well it depends on lot of variables. To be honest I don't know the full extent of how blue matter can effect a human being. In some cases it can extend life spans or it can cause damage like it did to me,my father,and Norman. So long as you handle blue matter with care and use protective gear you should be fine. Don't worry Walter Worker Sarah you will be fine. 《Submission #0020 yellow construction paper with a drawing of a black mound on a plate with Zero holding a spoon and fork and licking his lips and some writing: Pete's can I please have some of that robot pudding Walter Worker Sarah makes for G.G. and Spine pretty please? Response: Well Zero your gonna have to ask Walter Worker Sarah to make it for you. And if you do ask her to pass on the recipe to the whole staff. That way we can have something that is completely safe for robots to eat. Make sure to ask her nicely and not to interrupt her while she is busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter A. Walter 6 has to answer new submissions and deal with more robot shenanigans at Walter Manor. Well it's never boring at Walter Robotics and at Walter Robotics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue one of my fanfictions since the holidays are over and I have more free time. I've spent a couple weeks off and on writing this out but, I wanted to post something to get back into the swing of writing a fanfiction. This and the rules and guidelines fanfic are the easiest fanfics to write. I hope you will like this and if you have any suggestions please write them in the comments section.

Dear Walter Workers and inhabitants,(this includes all the automatons,robots,and A.I.) 

Please follow the rules for the ask box when submitting entries. Please be considerate when posting submissions be they physical or electronic. You have every right to submit whatever but, you are not free from the consequences when your submissions are inappropriate and break the rules and guidelines. Thank you you for your cooperation and have a nice day!  
Sincerely,  
Peter A. Walter the 6th 

Addendum: Whoever owns the neon pink Volkswagen beatle bug car, please move your vehicle it's blocking the delivery bay. 

Submission #0021 a email from Walter Worker Sarah to the Walter Robotics email: Sir, does Walter Robotics get involved with local charities to help those in need in some way?  
Response: Yes, Miss Sarah we do a canned food drive for the local food bank during the holiday season. If you are interested about it ask my mother,or Wanda,or Norman about it. We are considering doing more outreach programs. As this will help our community, help keep a positive view of Walter Robotics, and I can get a tax write off for Walter Robotics. 

Submission #0022 a text message from Anne Walter to the Walter Robotics number:Peter this is your mother and I've been trying to get ahold of you. You missed our family dinner yesterday. I understand you're busy but, you do need to spend time with your mother and father. I love you and how about we have dinner tonight at 7?  
Response: Mom this is the ask box and please use my personal text message box to message me. Also I have to recalibrate Qwerty and Beebop with new programs tonight and that will take a a couple hours. 

Submission #0023 a piece of pink construction paper with blue crayon from G.G. the giraffe: Please Peter! Can Miss Sarah stay here forever?!(a crude drawing of G.G. with Miss Sarah and a bunch of hearts)  
Response: G.G. Walter Worker Sarah can't really be here forever. She is allowed time off and she has free will. It's her choice if she wants to be here when she's off duty or on vacation. Plus she's a human like me. Well sorta and one day she will die. Hopefully that day will be in the very,far, distant future surrounded by loved ones. 

Submission #0024 a text message from The Spine to Peter's personal number: Hey Peter! Please don't talk about anyone dying on the ask box! Please,especially not any possible future deaths of loved ones!  
Response: Sorry Spine I was explaining to G.G. that your girlfriend oops uh, sorry that Miss Sarah can't be really here forever as she is human. 

Submission #0025 a piece of printer paper that's been folded several times with no sender: So is it true that The Spine and Temp Walter Worker Sarah are together or is it a purely friends with benefits thing between them? Since she's a Temporary Walter Worker and all.  
Response: Walter Worker Sarah is now a permanent full Walter Worker and you will address her as such! Also whatever goes between her and Spine is between them! They are both adults. Also when I find out who you are you better apologize to Miss Sarah and Spine! 

Submission #0026 a text message from Anne Walter: Honey I know you are the C.E.O. of a company and such but, you should still spend quality time with your family. I hope you aren't overworking yourself. You need to have a social life. How are you gonna get a girlfriend or eventually a wife?! Love you! Dinner is at 7!  
Response: Mom again you're using the company number! Please use my personal number to contact me! Also I don't know if I'm gonna get a girlfriend. I have too much to do and I'm busy right now! I love you mom. 

Submission #0027 a voice mail message from Walter Worker Chelsea:Hey can we please use the the coffee makers for coffee only?! Some jerk made some pink glittery slime and it's all over the coffee making station of laboratory #3 for some stupid reason! Now I can't make make coffee until it gets it cleaned up. At least the mini fridge has some energy drinks. I've tried to clean it up but, I'm gonna need some more help here please.  
Response: I'm making some new rules for dealing with this. We need to find the person or persons responsible for this prank and have them put on punitive duties immediately! Food and drink is to be keept separate from experiments! Someone could get sick or hurt if they eat non food things! 

Submission #0028 a pink envelope with the words "you're invited to Walter Worker Hera's 443rd birthday" On it: Peter you are hereby invited to Walter Worker Hera's 443rd birthday party. Only those with an invitation can attend. This is not to be mean but, so we are not breaking rule 24 of the rules and guidelines.The party is this Saturday and is a costume party. The party is from 11am to 4pm. Followed by an after party and sleepover for those given a 2nd blue invitation with the pink invite. Food and drink will be provided. There will be icecream and cake. I hope you can come Peter.  
Response: Well I am kinda busy with a few meetings that day but, I could pop in between 1 and 2pm for about 30 minutes or so for a slice of cake and maybe a scoop of icecream. Thanks for inviting me Hera and happy birthday! 

Submission #0029 a text message from Walter Worker Sarah: If and when a Walter Worker has a baby is there childcare provided or how whould she have to work with the baby with her? Or what whould happen? Whould she be fired?!  
Response: Miss Sarah I whould never fire a pregnant Walter Worker as that is illegal and I whould never fire a woman who just had a baby! I'm not that cruel! There is a daycare facility in the manor's lower level. So in the future if you should have a child while being a Walter Worker, you can enroll your child there. It's also a preschool. So you have nothing to worry about! Uh Miss Sarah is there something I should know about? 

Submission #0030 a text message from Anne Walter to the ask box number: Peter it's about time you try and get a girlfriend. How else are you gonna get married? Think of the future. We need a Peter A. Walter the 7th to continue the Walter Robotics legacy. Also dinner is gonna be chicken fettuccine alfredo. I made a chocolate cake for dessert.  
Response:Mom I love you but, please can we not talk about this on a public platform? This is embarrassing! The Walter Workers have been saying you are acting a bit like a Karen. Please be patient with me. I love you and I can have Matter Master David do the recalibration. I'll be over for dinner at 7. Now will you please use my personal number to message me?! 

Submission #0031 a piece of notebook paper from Walter Worker Camille: Hey Peter since you want to do more local outreach what if we help out with the wildfires? Walter Worker Sarah was saying that we could collect chunk change or something to help firefighters and the wildfire relief efforts. Whenever it's laundry day we do seem to have a lot of chunk change in the washer machines. Since California often has wildfires this outreach program whould help our local community. Also if we do this we should have some kind of party to encourage donations. Maybe a pizza party or something possibly?  
Response: This is a good idea Chelsea! Walter Robotics needs to help our community and this could help with the Walter Robotics tax return forms that Spine and I have to fill out every year. I think we will set up boxes or some kind of way for anyone to drop off donations. They will be labeled for what type of donation and which charity they are ment for. I like the idea of a pizza party but, we will see what else can be done. 

Submission #0032 an email from Norman Becile: Hey Peter with rule 30 people can pick some of my roses but, there's got to be limits as to how many roses someone can pick! Spine picked soo many red roses that I have 3 rose bushes without roses! I get it! He loves Walter Worker Sarah but, he needs to limit how many roses he picks! Also can you get a few bags of manure for the rose garden and possibly some fertilizer for the vegetable garden?  
Response: I am soo sorry Uncle Norman that Spine's been going nuts with your flowers! I'm gonna talk to him about it and hopefully Robo-Romeo will take it down a notch. Also how about we limit how many roses and other flowers people including the bots can pick from your gardens? 

Submission #0033 a pinecone with a small piece of paper attached to it: Hey Petes I saw this pinecone and thought you might like it -The Jon  
Response: Thank you Jon but, the ask box is ment for questions,comments,suggestions,and such. If you wanna give me anything please just drop it off at my room or my office. It is a nice pinecone. 

Submission #0034 a folded up advertisement for a local singles mingle with a post-it note on it: Hey son how about this? Try it out.-love,Dad  
Response: Dad I love you but, there's a meeting in town I have to attend that night. Also this is the Walter Robotics ask box not the "Peter 6's personal life"box. Just slip anything for me into my room or office,thanks! 

Submission #0035 a bunch of wildflowers tied with a bow and a pink card is tied to them: Hey Peter I was picking some flowers because I wanted to cheer you up. Are you feeling cheered up? -Princess Upgrade the 1st.  
Response:Upgrade the flowers were nice but, they shedded petals onto the other submissions in the ask box. If you wanna give me anything please drop if off at my room or my office or give it to me directly thank you. 

Submission #0036 a text from Walter Worker Paige:Peter emergency!Rabbit,Zero,and the Jon had a food fight in kitchens 1 and 2. All the foodstuffs in there are destroyed! We need to get the essential food A.S.A.P.! Spine stopped them and along with Walter Worker Sarah made them clean up the mess.  
Response:This is the 4th food fight this month that those bots have caused! Revoke their icecream privileges for the next 2 weeks at once and! Then put them on cleaning duty for the next week and whoever had the idea to start the food fight needs to wear the t-shirt of shame! Also start a shopping list for all needed groceries and take a few Walter Workers with you to go grocery shopping please and thank you.  
Submission #0037 a flyer for a local grocery store with a piece of printer paper taped to it:Peter some of the bots got into some of the fridges again. This local store has a good sale going on and I wanted to show the flyer to you. Walter Worker Paige will be texting you with more info.-Walter Worker Carolina.  
Response: I got Miss Paige's text. Please help her with the shopping. I do see a good sale they have on boxed cereal. If you can please get at least 2 boxes of coco puffs for me. Thank you for your suggestion Miss Carolina. 

Submission #0038 a piece of ripped paper with food stains on it: Hey Petes are you actually gonna have a pizza party? Can I come? -Rabbit.  
Response: Rabbit the pizza party will be for Walter Workers who donate money to charity only! You will be wearing the t-shirt of shame for destroying the 1st and 2nd kitchens for the next 24 hours! 

Submission #0039 an email from Walter Worker Brianna: So Peter how many charities and community outreach programs do you wanna do? Which ones do you wanna start helping out first? How are you gonna set this up? How is the pizza party thing gonna work out?  
Response: Walter Robotics will be helping out some local charities with funds either raised or given,supplies they need,volunteers(I'll be asking some Walter Workers if they wanna volunteer to help out),and other things. The pizza party will probably happen once a year if we reach a certain goal of money raised for the local wildfire relief. Since there are a couple thousand Walter Workers I'm sure we can raise a decent amount of money for a local charity. 

Submission #0040 a email from Walter Worker Parker: Hey Mr.Walter my older sister is a elementary school teacher and she was wondering if you and maybe 1 of the bots could do some kind of lesson involving science and such. This whould help the kids in her class learn about science a lot easier and give Walter Robotics a positive image.  
Response: That whould be a great idea Parker! I will have to talk to your sister's boss about this and see when we can do this. I think The Spine whould be the best bot to help me teach kids science. Maybe we could teach not just her class but, her whole school a short science lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and leave suggestions for possible future submissions for this fictional ask box. I hope you like this 😁💕 
> 
> I have tried like 7 times to edit the last couple of submissions and they will not separate no matter how I try to edit it. I hope you are able to enjoy this fic despite the grammar problems.


End file.
